survivorgsfandomcom-20200214-history
Pig Nash
|place = 10/20|challenges = 4|votesagainst = 5|days = 26|season2 = Marshall ORGlands|tribes2 = |place2 = 4/16|challenges2 = 2|votesagainst2 = 5|days2 = 29}}Pig Nash 'is a contestant from ''SurvivORG: ThailORG and SurvivORG: Marshall ORGlands. Profile ''ThailORG: ''Hey, I'm Pig! I'm a 29 year old father of 1. I work as a liquor store manager. I plan on playing a social game and playing down how much I know about playing longform games online. I have played a lot of Werewolf and Mafia online and I hope to use that experience in this game to become the Sole Survivor! ''Marshall ORGlands: '''I'm a 30 year old father of one (little boy, about to turn 4). I am a former game store manager (manage a liquor store now) so I love all sorts of games, Magic: the Gathering, table top games, and most of all deception games like Werewolf; I consider these ORGs to be the best game I've ever played. I am mainly a social player, I like to get to know people personally and have decided that even if I never win an ORG, I'll have won the friendship of many I've played with. ''ThailORG In ThailORG, Pig made a splash on the scene immediately as the first "dad" on SurvivORG, as well as the oldest contestant at the time. He used his social connections to avoid any trouble pre-merge on both Sook Jai and Chuay Gahn 2.0. During his Safari run at Final 14, Pig found an idol that was able to be seen by everyone. At the merge, Pig was part of one of two large alliances of 5; everyone knew the existence of Pig's idol and were expecting him to play it, which led to his alliance being conned into splitting the votes. He stood up and played it, but for Steve, who he assumed would get votes, however, the other alliance stacked 5 on Pig, sending him home at the merge and in 10th place. At the Final Tribal Council, Pig voted for Abi to win the title of Sole Survivor. Voting History Marshall ORGlands In Marshall ORGlands, Pig was one of 3 ThailORG returnees, along with Dylan and Ryan. He avoided the boot after a few early flubs and easily made the merge for a second time, and voted in the majority of 6 that led an almost complete Pagonging of the other alliance. At Final 6, Pig used an idol on himself, this time more successfully, as he negated one vote. He made it all the way to Final 4, where he lost the Fire-Making Challenge to Reef, the eventual winner, finishing in 4th place. He voted for Reef to win the title of Sole Survivor. Voting History In They Should All Rot in Hell for Eternity, Pig played a hidden immunity idol, negating one vote. In I'm On My Ninth Life, the Final 4 tribal ended in a 2-2 tie between Pig and Reef, resulting in a fire-making challenge. Pig lost the challenge and was eliminated. Trivia * Pig was the first father of children and the first parent overall to be cast for SurvivORG. * At the time of ThailORG, Pig was the oldest ever player cast for SurvivORG, at 29 years old. * Pig was the oldest player of the season in both ThailORG and Marshall ORGlands. * Pig was the first player to find a public Hidden Immunity Idol. Category:ThailORG Contestants Category:Contestants Category:10th Place Category:Contestants Appearing in Multiple Seasons Category:Marshall ORGlands Contestants Category:4th Place